Te reto!
by AlguienxD
Summary: Amy se encuentra a alguien muy parecido con su personalidad y deciden intercambiar papeles ¿Como les ira? ¿Los descubrirán? RookiexDot y Sonamy :3


Una vez mas, Eggman y Sonic se encuentran peleando por las esmeraldas. Sonic les pidio a sus amigos que se quedaran en sus casas, Ya que no queria que hubiera daños como la ultima vez, cuando fueron a la Tierra. Claro, Tails era su unica compañia o al menos eso creian ambos, la necia eriza Amy decidio seguirlos a escondidas para que no les pasara nada, sobre todo a Sonic.

Sonic recibia la ayuda de Tails, nada fuera de lo común, intentaban que Eggman no hiciera de las suyas con las esmeraldas. El Erizo se encontraba corriendo por los alrededores de la base para encontrar una entrada secreta o algo, Eggman habia aumentado la seguridad y habia robots por todas partes, Era su mejor plan ocultarse. Tails le ayudaba por los aires a buscar la entrada, ninguno de los dos tuvo exito, a excepcion de Amy, quien ya estaba adentro de la base y ninguno de los dos se habia percatado de ello.

_- Deja a mi Sonic en paz!_  
Grito la eriza al llegar a la sala de Eggman  
_- ¿Tu que quieres aquí? ¿Vas a salvar a tu novio Sonic?_  
Se burlo el doctor, Amy se enojo aun mas con el comentario del doctor y no dudo en irsele encima y golpearlo con su martillo, accidentalmente piso el boton con el que se activaba la energia de la maquina, Las esmeraldas brillaron fuertemente mientras Amy sacaba al doctor por la ventana, este cayo encima de su maquina flotante y se salvo, pero Sonic lo vio y comenzo a atacarlo hasta mandarlo a volar a un lago. Tails se acerco a la base para ver mejor el resplandor y vio a Amy alli, sacudiéndose los vidrios de la ventana y tomando las esmeraldas con tranquilidad. Amy intento tomar una esmeralda pero recibió una descarga eléctrica y salio disparada, una pared metálica comenzó a moverse como si fuera agua, Amy se acerco y toco la pared y desapareció.

_- Amy esta adentro de la base-_ Le comunico a Sonic _- Pero no la veo ahora-_  
_- Voy a entrar_  
_- No Sonic! Hay muchos robots!_  
El erizo no hizo caso a su amigo y entro corriendo hasta la base, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba por cada uno de los pisos hasta llegar a la sala, pero ya no había nadie, solo las esmeraldas brillando.

Amy apareció en una especie de sala donde había muchos objetos raros, el portal de donde había salido seguía abierto, pero le daba curiosidad saber a donde había llegado a parar. Se escucharon pasos y la eriza corrió a esconderse debajo de unas sabanas que cubrían otro artefacto raro. Entraron dos pinguinos a la sala, uno verde con una camisa hawaiana y un gorrito con una hélice, y una chica morada con el pelo rubio y bien uniformada  
_- Bien... ¿Donde estan? Obviamente no sabes_  
Le dijo malhumorada la pinguina al otro  
_- Si... No se donde estan! Pero vete para que pueda buscarlas, orale, vete con tu novio_  
El pinguino empujo a la chica afuera de la puerta y la cerro, mientras esta le gritaba desde afuera hasta que se quedo afónica y se fue.  
_- Bien donde las deje... Las llaves siempre se pierden_  
Se dijo a si mismo el pinguino. Amy vio las llaves tiradas en sus pies y las recogió, pensaba lanzarlas a la mesa pero la podía escuchar, luego recordó que el portal estaba abierto y que podia salir corriendo en cualquier caso, Así que se salio de su escondite y se las dio al pinguino  
_- Oye! ¿Tu quien eres?_  
Le grito  
_- Baja la voz! Estoy aqui por accidente, solo quiero cureosear y me voy_  
contesto con una risita  
_- Aaah! Bien! Soy Rookie, Agente de la EPF_  
_- Bien, Yo soy Amy Rose... ¿Que es la EPF?_  
_- Intentamos detener los planes de un oso que quiere convertir la isla en un "Paraiso tropical", obvio que eso no es bueno... Creo que eso era confidencial_ =S  
En eso, entro otro pinguino, con una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos por completo

_- Rookie! ¿Que haces aqui?... ¿Y quien eres tu?_  
Los dos se quedaron mirando intentando inventar alguna explicación.

* * *

**No Es Por nada pero... SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CAPITULO 2! (?**


End file.
